Desire
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Alice won't smile or laugh, I found out why. And now, someone will pay. Jasper's POV


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I know I'll give you a few moments for the shock to settle that I'm not Stephanie Meyer... Are you better yet? Good, now read the freakin' A/N and story, gah.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm beyomd exhausted, I am trying to update Stand in the Rain but I have writer's block on that story, I'm sorry, but this story... I have to write this story.**

_Jasper's POV_

This has been an awful few months. Esme and Carlisle have separated. They got in an awful fight, about what, none of us know. Edward couldn't even figure it out. They always blocked him off, or he was respecting them and didn't say. All of us kids were gone hunting and Alice was preoccupied, with me. So she didn't forsee.

Us kids have been split up, Edward stayed in Forks with Esme to be with Bella. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and I moved with Carlisle back to Denali. We weren't sharing a house with Tanya and her coven, but we were next door. I missed Esme, everyone did. It wasn't the same without her, she was sweet, kind, funny, and our mother. But we all had to stay loyal to Carlisle. It hurt Alice and Rosalie to leave her awfully bad. Most of us had recovered pretty much, we all acted somewhat normal. We all still kinda lagged, because nothing was normal without Esme, but we all smiled, laughed, and had fun. But Alice didn't, she wouldn't smile, laugh, or hardly talk, not even to me. I wondered, and deeply worried for Alice. She was gone hunting at the moment, I would ask her if she wanted to go home with Esme when she got back. I am so worried, I can't count the days it's been since she kissed me, or even carried on a conversation. She would sit in our room in a chair in the corner, I would walk over and try and talk to her. She dissapeared fore 1-2 hours everynight, I wondered what she was doing, I would laugh at myself somedays imagining Alice dissapearing, and going off to do witchcraft. Imagine, and you have to admit it is funny. I heard the door quietly open, I flitted to the top of the stairs and Alice was standing near the door hanging up her coat.

"Hey Alice." I said, she looked up at me.

"Hi." she said in a dead voice, I frowned.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I asked, she nodded and flitted past me into our room.

"What's going on?" she asked in a whisper, I took her hand and led her to the couch and sat her on my lap facing me.

"Alice, what is going on with you lately?" I asked, she didn't have any change of her dead expression.

"Nothing." she whispered, I sighed.

"Do you miss Esme, Is that it?" I asked, she shook her head, I sighed.

"Then what is it? Please, Alice, I'm worried." I practically begged.

"Don't worry about me." she whispered, I frowned.

"Alice, I'm going to worry, you're my wife. I love you more than anything in this world. I want to know why the hell you won't smile!" I raised my voice at her, squeezing her shoulders. She looked frightened.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I hate seeing you like this." I said, she looked honestly sad.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." she whispered, then got off and flitted away.

Now I was worried, more than before...

A few days have passed, Alice is still the same way. I wanted to beg her to talk to me. I loved Alice, but it seemed as if she didn't love me. I knew that was silly. Alice was gone again, doing I don't know what. I guess it was her witchcraft, I snickered imagining again. I heard a door open, I walked downstairs to see if it was Alice. I didn't smell her, and it didn't feel like her emotions. They were to happy. I walked into the entrance and Edward was standing there with Bella.

"Hey!" we both said together, I shook him and Bella's hand.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Came up to visit, killing time." he said, I smiled. Bella was looking around.

"Is Alice here?" she asked, I shook my head.

"I don't know where she is." I said, Edward frowned.

"You always know where she is." he said, I sighed.

"It's complicated, she is messed up or something. She won't talk or smile." I said sadly, Edward frowned deeper, along with Bella.

"That doesn't sound like Alice." Edward said, I nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked, we both shook our head.

"I don't know." I said, Bella put a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry." she said, I smiled sadly at her.

"Maybe seeing you guys she'll cheer up." I told them, they both smiled.

"Here she comes." Edward said, I heard footsteps approaching. Edward's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?" I asked, he wasn't moving or breathing.

Alice walked in and gasped when she saw Edward. Edward slowly turned to stare at her in shock. She gave him a pleading look, he shook his head.

"Edward." she whispered, he started shaking.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!" he screamed, Alice backed up.

"Edward, please." she said looking at me. Carlisle walked in, Edward glared at him.

"Edward!" he exclaimed, Edward glanced at Alice, then at me, then at Bella, and back at Carlisle. The door opened again, and Rosalie and Emmett walked in.

"Edward!" Rose exclaimed, Emmett smiled, Edward didn't move. He slowly turned to face them.

"Hello." he said through clenched teeth. I was confused beyond belief. Maybe Alice knew about Carlisle and Esme or something, but it didn't seem he would be that mad. Not at Alice, he loved her. Alice ran outside, everyone looked at the door she left open.

"What is her problem?" Rose asked annoyed, Edward groweled in the back of his throat. We all looked at him.

I took off after Alice, if he was going to hurt Carlisle, I didn't want to see. Call me weak but, Alice is important, more important to me than Carlisle's safety. I ran through the forest tracking her. I heard sobs, I turned left around a tree. I saw Alice dry-sobbing against a tree.

"Alice?" I asked, she didn't move. I walked over to her and turned her around. Her eyes were the most frightening shade of black, I pulled her into me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt good for her to want me near her again, but not in this scenario.

"Alice, please tell me." I insisted softly, her tiny frame shook in my arms.

"H-He..." she trailed off into sobs. I pulled her away and bent to her level, to where we were inches apart.

"C-carlisle.. Hurt m-me." she stuttered, I almost snapped.

"He hit you?!" I demanded loudly, she nodded.

"Is that all?" I asked, she shook her head.

"He... t-t-took advantage of m-me." she cried in a whisper, I wrapped her in a hug. Now I knew where she was dissapearing to. He claimed my wife, and he was going down. I picked alice up bridal-style, and flitted her back to the house. I sat her down next to Bella on the porch steps. Kate, Tanya, and Irina came out of their house.

"Girls!" I called to them, they were in front of me in an instant.

"Take them away from here, take them somewhere where they can't hear please!" I exclaimed hurridly, they acted fast. Kate threw Bella on her back and took off, Tanya and Irina grabbed Alice and drug her crying self away fastly. I ran inside and saw Edward having Carlisle pinned to the wall, Emmett and Rosalie looked confused.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" she asked annoyed, I pushed past her and walked over to Edward and Carlisle. Edward looked at me, I nodded my head and he let me have a hold on Carlisle. Edward backed up about four feet.

"You hurt her." I growled in his face, he snarled back.

"So." he said.

"Why?!" I screamed in his face, he narrowed his eyes.

"Desire." he said as if it were nothing, I tightened my grip on his neck.

"Why Alice?" I asked, Rosalie was more desirable to most men, not to me of course.

"Because she's easier to handle, Rosalie would've put up a tough fight. Not Alice, her fight was almost pathetic." he said, I growled and slammed Carlisle hard against the wall again. He growled.

"What happened to loyalty Jasper? First Edward, now you, probably Rosalie and Emmett soon. Is Alice the only one who has feelings for me?" he asked, I punched him in the face.

"She doesn't have feelings for you, you're a monster!" I yelled, he smirked.

"I think she does care for me, you should've seen her earlier." he said, I heard Edward growl behind me, then Emmett and Rose, they had caught on. I hissed in his face, he smiled.

"You are a lucky man Jasper, Alice is-" he didn't get to finish, I threw him against the wall opposite of the one he was on. I went over at hit him.

_Edward's POV_

I watched as Jasper beat Carisle up. It hurt me to know that Carlisle, who cared so deeply for all of us, did that to Alice. Jasper looked like if he could cry he would. I pulled Jasper off Carlisle, and Emmett took a hold of him and took our beaten up father outside to finish off. Jasper was fighting, I lowered him to the floor where he was sitting down now and I was knelt in front of him with my hands on his shoulders. He was dry-sobbing.

"Jasper, calm down." I said, he looked up at me, fury in his eyes.

"I hate him." he said in a strangled voice.

"I know, we all do now." I told him.

_Jasper's POV_

Fury coursed through my body, I wanted to be the one that finished Carlisle off. But somehow I restrained myself and got up.

"I'm gonna go find Alice." I said, Edward nodded.

"Emmett and I will be along soon, do you mind if Rose goes with you? I don't think she even needs to see this." Edward said, I nodded and flitted out. I could hear Rose's footsteps fall in sync with mine.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." she said, I kept my eyes focused ahead.

"Don't apologize to me." I told her, and sped up.

I caught onto their scent and followed it. A few minutes later I found the girls in the woods.

Alice was shrunk back against a tree, the rest of them were looking at her confused and worried. I walked over to Alice. I heard Rose from behind me say,

"Guys let's go over here, I'll explain." I heard them walk about 100 feet away.

I looked down at Alice, she looked up at me. The sadness in her eyes made me want to kill again.

"It's all over, Carisle's gone." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and hugged me. She was shaking again.

"Shh, Alice, it's okay." I said, she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." she said, I was confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, she looked down. I knelt in front of her, and she sat down on the ground.

"Because, I made you and everyone mad at Carlisle, and now he's paying the price cause I didn't fight back as hard as I thought I could." she said sadly, I scooted next to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Alice, what Carlisle did was unspeakable, we all love you more than anything. It din't hurt us as at all about Carisle, like it hurt us about you." I told her, she nodded.

"Okay." she said, I looked over at the girls. Tanya was shaking her head in shock, Irina wasn't moving her emotions and everything were changing to fast to read, Kate was looking Alice sadly, and Bella had her mouth gaped open not moving. I heard footsteps approaching, I looked up and Edward and Emmett were there. Alice and I stood up. Edward walked over and hugged her whispering, "I'm so sorry, Alice." In her ear, Emmett hugged her next, but didn't say anything. The girls walked over, Rosalie had to tug on Bella at first, but she moved. They all walked over.

"Can we go home?" Alice asked, I looked at my family, they nodded.

We said our goodbyes to the Denali's and got in our cars. It didn't take long to get home, when we did we saw Esme walk out and look shocked. We got out of the cars. Esme ran over and hugged each of us.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"We had some complications with Carlisle." Edward said, Esme looked confused.

"I'll explain in a minute." Edward said, throwing a careful glance at Alice. Esme nodded and smiled at all of us.

"I'm so glad you're here, I missed you all so much." she said happily, hugging and kissing our cheeks again.

"Let's go in, and you can explain, okay?" she asked, we all nodded. Me and Alice walked slower than the rest so Edward could explain, I looked down at Alice she look up at me. She stood up on her very tip-toes and kissed me, the happy sensation was something I hadn't felt in awhile. When she broke I smiled at her, and she did something I hadn't seen in forever... She smiled back.

_the end_

**A/N: Okay I made Carlisle really evil in this, sorry. I really love Carlisle but this was and idea I don't know why or how I got this but I thought it would make a dramatic story, but i thought the ending was cute. Please review and tell me if it sucked or not. :) **

**~Taryn a.k.a. Pixie a.k.a. xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx~ **


End file.
